


Goddess of the Moon

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “And here I thought that getting your blood had just given me a glimpse into your past. How silly of me- of course it made us mind readers. Any other powers I should be aware of?”





	Goddess of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> David and Selene, sharing a conversation at Eastern Coven sometimes after Bloodwar, a bit au-ish.

“You are back.”

Leaning against the balustrade of the balcony, Selene barely acknowledged the voice at her back. She mumbled something under her breath, refusing to listen to David, and went back to look at the landscape. The mountains they could see from the Eastern Coven were a thing of beauty. It was nothing compared to the Nordic Coven, of course, but she still wondered how could she have done, going thousands of years without giving a second look at Nature’s work.

Suddenly at her side, leaning against the cold marble with his back, David chuckled. They had known each other years, and she should have guessed that he wouldn’t have liked being dismissed like that. He was, after all, a part of her in a way – more than friends, and yet less than family. 

“You wish to tell me something, David?” Selene asked cold, suddenly annoyed with the youngster. She had gone to what used to be Amelia’s private rooms, thinking that no one would have visited there- so much was everyone’s respect for the departed Elders. 

But she had been wrong: David had sought her out there – a bit because he cared about Selene, and a bit because he was, after all, Amelia’s son. If not him, who other should have been there? He alone, the last member of his family, held that right. 

David stared at her – he was arrogant, like many other men his age, but on his side he also had a powerful position. And, even if it wasn’t hers to mind, he had a certain _look._ David was charming and handsome, a lethal combination that he knew how to use – he knew how to get women in his bed, how to get beautiful and silly damsels to offer him their blood.But he also knew how to disarm his enemies, looking frail and silly, and yet a natural born killer with few equals. 

“I didn’t tell you,” she started, pouting as she was still the child taken from her so many moons before. “I didn’t tell you because I knew that you wouldn’t have agreed.”

“And here I thought that getting your blood had just given me a glimpse into your past. How silly of me- _of course_ it made us mind readers. Any other powers I should be aware of?”

“She is _my daughter_ , David.” She hissed, facing him for the first time since the beginning of their conversation. The moon was shining, full, so close that they could almost skim over it, and its rays enlightened Selene as she was her namesake goddess – much more than the supernatural creature she already was. She wore a white dress, a change since what she used to wear when they first crossed paths. Gone was the Death Dealer attire, the new Elder was now a creature who walked both realms – a merciless killer, and the survivor of the passing through the Sacred World. 

“I know.” He sighed, running a hand through his military-short hair. _Of course_ he knew that Eve was Selene – and Michael’s – but he had fought for the child, and if not for Selene’s blood, for that child he would have died. Still, it wasn’t enough to get him involved in the life of who was now a young woman. It wasn’t about having – pretending – to have any right. What he desired was Selene’s trust. 

He wanted for her to talk with him – share things with him- that was all. That was the only thing he had ever wanted, since meeting her that fateful night, when with just a glimpse he had recognised the Vampires’ greatest warrior and death machine, a legend in her own right.

“She is the only part of Michael left.” The Elder Vampire said. Her voice was broken by tears, and David found himself rubbing her shoulders, as she buried her head in his neck. She was one of the strongest people he had ever met, and yet David was aware of how fragile this woman truly was when it came to family. 

“Selene…” he whispered, rubbing her soft and fragrant hair; he was about to say something, but she stopped him, shaking her head. 

“I’m aware it’s wrong of me. When I first met her, I told her I would have never had her, had I know I was with child when they imprisoned me. And now that I’m all alone in this cold world, I wish for her presence in my life, as it could somehow fill this empty space inside my heart…”

The longest silence fell between them, comfortable and reassuring, their peace broken only by their breathing and the songs of the night birds. 

“I’m not sure I can understand your struggle. Maybe it’s because I haven’t fathered a child of mine yet. Or maybe, as I’ve lived only as a vampire, I feel different from you, a former human.After all, vampires – the Coven I was born into, at least - we generate our progeny to add to our ranks. Humans desire for the presence of their children in their lives. They wish to complete their existence.”

“As to fill a void that’s not truly there, is that what you mean?”

“Selene,” he smirked, his smile as bright as the sun that couldn’t kill them. “Just because you can’t see it, it doesn’t mean that it’s not there. You slept for a long time- only to be awaken, a widow, to a teenage daughter. You didn’t do anything wrong – but you were scared, and alone. You reacted like any would have.”

“Even you?” She smiled, softly nibbling at her pale lips.

He nodded. “You should know – after all, who was with me when I discovered the truth about my parentage?”

Selene closed her eyes and smiled, tenderly. She took a big breath, and looked around, as to reassure herself that the world was still there, that it was still turning – like that alone could mean that everything was all right.

Charming and handsome, David offered her his hand, and when she accepted it, he brought her back inside – in what used to be his mother’ room, stood Eve, looking at herself in a mirror, with Lena at her back, brushing the young woman’s long dark hair. The Death Dealer’s eyes stung with unshed tears as she took all in – there was no void to fill. She had everything she could have wished for as a mortal, and more so – family and friends. She had lost Michael, but every time she would gaze into her child’s eyes, she would see her lover, and remember him tenderly.

She let go of David’s arms and joined Lena at her daughter’s side; kissing the dark crown of her hair, Selene knew that her time for run had come to an end. 

She had found, finally, peace – and an home.


End file.
